boktaifandomcom-20200214-history
Lucian
Lucian (Sabata '''サバタ in the Japanese version of Lunar Knights) is one of the two main heroes of Lunar Knights, and uses the powers of darkness. He travels the world as a vampire hunter, defeating and purifying vampires with the help of "Sunflower Girl" Alice, and his ship Laplace. His Terrennial is Nero, whom he "stole" from Dumas seven years prior to the beginning of the game. Backstory Lucian was previously a Guild Gunslinger by the name of '''Sartana. He was second-in-command, but seeing that his beloved Ellen was kidnapped by Dumas - who at the time was still just an earl - he left the Guild in an attempt to save Ellen even though he knew there was no way to save her from her fate as a Vampire's bride. Before he died, he was able to steal some of Dumas's dark powers from the Duke's terrenial Perrault, and thus the terrenial Nero came to be. He claims that he is not Sartana, and that Sartana and Trinity died together, seven years ago. During the course of the game, Lucian is discovered to also hold a strong grudge against Dumas, most likely due to the events prior to the game. On the way, he meets Aaron, a rookie Gunslinger who is trying to rescue Guild members Ernest and Kay who were kidnapped by vampires. Aaron tags along, much to Lucian's chagrin, but during the course of their adventure he eventually warms up to Aaron. According to some of the members of the Guild he's adept with any kind of Solar Gun but his most favored was the Solar Gun "Bomber", a high-power Solar grenade launcher. By spending so much time with Aaron, Lucian begins to act like Sartana, the Gunslinger he was formerly known as. This is strongly shown near the final battle with Polidori where he says the traditional "The sun will rise tomorrow." Weapons Dark Sword Vanargand Lucian begins the game with this as his default weapon. The Dark Sword Vanargand is weak in attack strength, but it makes up for it by being able to combo. Starting at a combo of 3 hits, it can eventually be upgraded to a 5-hit combo. Dark Spear Jormungandr In the underground dungeon of the former city San Miguel, Lucian can obtain this spear. While the Dark Spear cannot hit as quickly as the Dark Sword, it makes up for it with its long reach. It can be charged to use a dashing attack - while dashing, all enemies in Lucian's path will be hit, and while it is difficult to steer Lucian still can make a sharp turn. Upgrading this weapon allows Lucian to make up to 3 additional sharp turns during the dash attack. Dark Scythe Hel In the underground dungeon of the former city Istrakan, Lucian can obtain this scythe. While the most powerful of his three weapons, it is also the slowest. It can be charged to execute a spinning attack, hitting all enemies in close proximity of Lucian. Upgrading this weapon will allow the spinning attack to deal more hits. Trance Lucian can enter a Vampire Trance with Nero. In this form, he can unleash a ring of darkness, damaging all enemies in close range, or he can lock on and suck blood from a single enemy to restore health. After the trance expires, the time will immediately shift to night. Gallery Lucian Lunar Knights Official Art.png|Official art of Lucian Lunar Knights Aaron & Lucian.png|Lucan and Aaron Sartana.jpg|Lucian when he was known as "Sartana" with a baby Aaron Couchchillin.jpg|Nakamura drawing of Aaron and Lucian on a couch Trivia *The name of his weapons is the final boss in the boktai games which is Hel, Vanargand and Jormungandr. Category:Lunar Knights characters Category:Boktai